Creator Moon
by Icarus Universe
Summary: Back before all of the primordials, Chaos had twin sons. The day their adventure begun he lost them. Follow the twins adventure as they learn knew things, travel around the universe and create one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Creator Moon**

**Summary**

Before Earth, Chaos ruled an empire in another galaxy. You might know some of his kids like Tartarus, Nyx, etc. But before them there were 2 kids you might not have heard of. They were more powerful than all of Chaos' kids combined. After a couple of centuries they create our world, but they soon disappear, but not before they are known to earth as Lunar and Solar.

**This is only going to be a description of the characters and what happened before I get into the actual story and for this chapter it is mostly going to be in Chaos' pov if not all of it.**

It was a normal day on the Void, the planet I created first, it is now were I decide to settle down for a while and start a real family of my own. While staying here I have made a whole world of almost all god like beings who respect everything I do with a few humans here and there, but they are still way more powerful than the gods you know now as Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, etc, just without the special domain evolved powers. I like to let people do what they like as long as there is no violence. I've had enough of it with my brother Order and all. For now we are at an agreement, but the will likely not last long. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone dangling by their roof screaming a high pitched shriek that hurt my immortal ears. I looked up from the sidewalk I was walking on and started to float up to the dangling being. I knew at once who she was (thanks to me being the creator and all), her name was Lilian Snow age 34 with no husband or kids. She was a very sweet lady who I talked with a lot. She was a human(on earth she would be considered a goddess), but the very best fighter out of them all, even better than some of the gods here. She was good with any weapon and could talk anyone into doing something. When I landed on the roof I kneeled in front of her.

"Need a hand?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes please!" She said gladly as she gave me her hand.

I pulled her up with ease and looked straight in her eyes. They were so beautiful and peaceful. I could get lost in them all day.

"Thank you, Chaos,"

I smiled and gently lifted the hand I was holding to my lips.

"Anything for you my lady."

When I looked up she was blushing wildly.

"Would you like to go get some dinner with me?" I asked politely.

She shook her head yes, so I locked my arm with hers and we slowly floated to the ground.

"I'll be back to pick you up around 5:30."

She nodded her head yes. I smiled and flashed back to my palace to get ready. I didn't like wearing anything to fancy so I decided to wear faded black jeans and a blue shirt with a black coat. I combed my messy black hair and looked into the mirror. My eyes had stars in them, literally that held a mischievous sparkle. I put a nice smile on and walked all the way to her house to pick her up. Her house was a small house compared to all the others, but huge compared to yours. It was neon orange with bright white trimmings. As I walked up the path to the doorway I saw a ladder lying in the grass. "How did I not hear or see that fall?" I shrugged and kept walking till I hopped up the steps and stopped at the door. I looked at my watch, 5:30 exactly; I grinned and knocked on the door. I could hear movement inside, then the door unlock. When she opened the door I held my breath. She was gorgeous. Her long curly blond hair hung by her side, reaching the middle of her back. The sun shown brightly on her light blue eyes. They dazzled with happiness. She wore a bright green tank top which showed her long tan arms with dark blue Capri's that showed her muscled calves.

"You look stunning, Lilian"

"Thank you, Chaos and you can call me Lily."

I smiled and held out my hand for her.

"So where shall we go, _Lily_."

I emphasized Lily when I said it which made her laugh. I grinned. Her laugh was soothing, but also like a babies laugh, you just couldn't help, but grin at.

"How abooooout that sandwich shop down by the coliseum." Lily suggested.

I nodded my head and hooked my arm with hers and started walking to Sandy's Sandwich shop. After the wonderful time on our _date _we went to the coliseum and had a blast. Then I decided to add a little something extra on our walk. As we walked by the worshipping halls (its like a church) I created a planet close, but not so close if I just happened to blow it up it wouldn't effect us, then I blew it totally by _accident _and the planets dirt flew outward resembling a star and it was a bunch of different colors because of all the other planets and stars behind it.

"That is amazing!" Lily said amazement clear in her voice.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me and looked at her face. Her mouth was open and she had a look of awe on her face and it made her look so cute I couldn't help my self. I reached up and turned her head so I was looking straight into her eyes and she was looking into mine. I slowly leaned forward until are lips met. When she didn't pull away, I put my hands on her hips and deepened the kiss. I felt her hands wrap around my neck and I smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"You are beautiful and kind loving person; I just can't help, but love you," I said.

"You are wonderful and so caring; I can't help, but love you too."

We both grinned at each other and she let out one of her amazing laughs and I grinned wider.

"Do you want to go somewhere private?" I asked her as I raised my eyebrow and winked.

She nodded and smiled widely. I let out a small laugh then flashed us to my room in my castle [and I think we can all guess what happened next ;)]

**9 Months later**

"Twins!"

I squeezed Lily's hand which was full of sweat from just giving birth to our newborns.

"You did a great job Lily," I said.

She looked at me panting and smiled.

"What are their names?" The nurse asked.

I looked at Lily and she nodded. We had been thinking of their names for a while and when we saw their eyes we new what their names should be.

"Lunar and Solar."

As soon as I said the names I could here some giggling coming out the babies' mouths.

"Looks like they agree,"

We all started laughing at that. Then the nurses said we could leave that day and before we knew it we were all at the castle as a family for the first time.

"Are their rooms ready?" Lily asked.

"Of course," I answered "Shall we?" I asked as held my arm out.

She laughed, but took my arm and we started off for their room each holding a baby. I had Lunar while she had Solar, twin brothers. They both look exactly alike except for their eyes of course, Solar had bright orange eyes with no pupil and Lunars' were the same, but silver. They were both wrapped up in blue clothes sleeping. When we got up to their rooms we parted sense they both had their own room. Solars' room was fashioned after our sun (it's just like your). The wall was light orange at the bottom and slowly got darker as it went up until it reached the middle of the ceiling. The temperature would rise when we walked in, so I guess he likes the heat. Anyway, the crib was against the middle of the wall across from the door and the frame was a deep red and the mattress was orange with white swirls. It also had a rocking chair next to it and a play area for him, a desk and a bookshelf already full of books. Lunars room looked the same except the walls were all grey with darker grey circles scattered across the wall like the craters of the moon. The crib railings were a light grey while the mattress was a dark grey with bumps and indents on it like the surface of a planet. The temperature was a complete opposite of Solars while he was warm Lunars was cold. I looked at Lunars cute little face and walked over to his crib and set him down gently before placing a light kiss on his forehead, tucking him in and slowly walking out into the hallway. I shut the door quietly and turned and faced my beautiful wife Lily.

"Lunar seems to like his room,"

"Same with Solar,"

I smiled and grabbed Lily's hand and we walked to the kitchen thinking about how great life can be.

**15 years later**

"Hey dad, you ready for sword lessons?"

"Yeah, you promised!"

I looked up from my book to see my sons looking at me. They've grown a lot and I'm going to miss them when they decide to go travel the universe. Solar and Lunar haven't change that much since they were young same eyes same faces. The only thing is their once blond hair has started turning darker. Well I guess it must be getting colder. It changes when the sun and the moon are farther away and the weather turns colder like they're getting weaker. But you don't need to worry because it's just that they're not drawing on their power sources as much.

"If I promised, then let's start sword fighting."

I get up and we all teleport to the arena drawing out our weapons. Mine was a sword made out of my own essence making it the strongest material in existence. Lunar pulled out a foot long dagger made from the moons surface held together with stygian iron and celestial bronze. In case you were wondering the moons surface is just the less smooth, human or god touched form or at least our moon. The hilt was wrapped with purple faded leather. Solar pulled out a sword like mine except it was made from stygian iron and imperial gold, the gold on one side and iron on the other. The hilt of his was wrapped with orange faded leather. You might think these are like the colors for the Greek and Roman camps because you're right. Lunar started what is know as the "Roman" form of fighting and solar created the "Greek" form thus the demi-gods and gods took the color they saw on the hilts of their weapons as "their colors". I looked at my sons and smiled. Time to see if they know how to use what I taught them.

"Shall we begin?"

The fight began with the boys teaming up on me attacking me with the elements there own special powers and techniques. I blocked and their attacks with some difficulty (and I say that because they are tied for 2nd most powerful being to exist, right under me and there are two of them and one of me, but of course I know a lot more than they do, seen a lot more too. So of course I threw my own attacks at them). Then, a little while later Solar teamed up with me. Lunar held his own for a while before I decided to team up with him and attack Solar. Lunar attack him with such grace while Solar matched his with force. I stood back observing them before calling a free for all and we all took a step back and attacked again with elegant moves with our chosen weapons and powerful attacks that caused brilliant flashes of all different colors. Before we knew it, but I of course knew Lily was stopping our duel and telling us it was time for lunch. As we put our armor away Lilt left to go back to the kitchen.

"My boys, you have progressed greatly and I couldn't be more proud. Taking my lessons to the heart and the mind."

They both looked at me with shy grins from the praise I was giving them.

"Now I know that you are both ready for the journey that lies ahead."

"What journey?" Lunar question.

"You both are mature enough to start a life of your own that will lead you to your destiny weather together or not, I know you will make the right choices."

"You're saying we get to leave Void," Solar clarified.

I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around both of their backs and pulled them in close.

"Me and your mom will love you know matter what you do."

"When do we leave, dad?" Solar asked as he looked up at me.

"Whenever you feel the time is right," I said as I looked down at him with a smile.

As me walked out the door we vanished and appeared again in our kitchen, the counters full of all of Solar's and Lunar's favorite foods. As a family we sat, ate and talked about just anything enjoying each others presence, but when we all became full and restless for the decisions that were soon to come we got up said our goodnights and headed to our rooms ready for the peaceful silence that followed.

The next morning was quiet and sullen nobody wanting to break the silence to talk about what was important until I had to clear my throat and looked at each of my boys in turn.

"I know we've all been avoiding this, but we need to discuss your future."

"Ummm, well Solar and I had a talk last night about what we should and we agreed twins should stick together so we decided we leave sometime this week side by side."

I look at Lunar wit pride in my eyes before looking at Solar the same way. They would bring good to where ever they went. I looked at my wife to see she had tears of joy in her eyes. I smiled and got up. I looked at my sons and gathered them in a bear hug.

"I love you dad!" Were the words they whispered in my ear that brought tears to my eyes, I will miss them greatly.

They ended up leaving the two mornings later. Each one of us carrying our own tears of happiness and having our little moments where a few would slip. That day is the day I will never forget. The one filled with hugs and kisses, joy and sadness, but above all the day I lost my two of my most precious creations. The day I last saw my sons.

That took awhile. I'm sorry if you are waiting for an update, but I have a little writers block so while I was thinking I came up with this. I hope you like it and will update my other stories hopefully soon. I hope you have a good rest of the summer, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ĕ**

**Adventure For Two**

**Lunar's POV**

I hugged my mom and dad before I looked at my brother and left the place I new as home. Solar and I traveled for several days before we found a sun that reminded us of ours way back home. We decided that we would stay here and set up some kind of camp for us to come back to. We never knew that it would grow into so much more. The first thing we did was make our planet, which would later be known as _Earth(even we don't know who named it, it just popped up after one of our returns). _After we finished we decided to create protection from all the other planets that are always zooming around, which in other words is we created the rest of the Solar system. Named after my brother since in a special case the world revolves around him. So our base camp was looking pretty good except for one thing. There was no moon like our home did. So I took a piece of the Earth's crust and made one so of course the lunar cycle was named after me. I then made the Earth smooth once again, but don't worry the Earth was still plenty big. And that was that for a while. We would come and go as we traveled through different universes, but we always came back. Everything was great, until Solar sneezed. We were on our way to Earth when it happened. His sneezed cause the sun to let loose lots of energy, destroying the solar system making it so we had to create another one, but the dust from all the planets never really went away(and don't worry nobody was inhabiting Earth at that time and we've gotten his sneezing problem under control). Somewhere between our trip to Gallifrey(Doctor Who) and T'khasi(Star trek) our father created the primordials and placed them at our "camp" which pretty much turned into our new home. We still visited Earth, but mostly stayed in other parts of the Solar system. I usually like to stay on the planet Pluto [and yes it is a planet] my presence happened to pull a couple of moons into its orbit. My brother like to stay on Venus since it was much hotter and so that no one would notice him created the sulfuric acid clouds, no need to worry they don't effect him.

"Soooo," I said as I looked at all the little kids around me, "that was how the Earth and almost everything around you were started, any questions?"

"So you're like really powerful?" "Are you Solar or Lunar? "Are you playing another prank?"

"WHOA! I didn't mean all at once." I stated as I raised my hand at all the questions. "But to answer your questions in order: I can be, I happen to be Lunar who also happens to be awesome, and it's a possibility, the best pranks happen out of the blue."

The kids looked at me with awe. In case you are wondering I'm currently residing in a 2nd grade classroom somewhere in New York. The reason I'm here is because I could literally sense the boredom coming from this very room and decided I would stop by.

"Can you show us something cool?"

I let out a small laugh as I brought my hand up to my chin in a thinking position and thought of something that would blow their minds… or.…ummmm... I mean be really cool. I wouldn't want to have a bunch of dead…. You know what I think I should probably stop think talking like this, bad for your health and all.

"Okay, I think I got just the thing."

I rubbed my hands together and put on a little grin.

"Get ready for this okay wouldn't want your heads to explode."

I snapped my fingers and instantly all the kids were oohing and aahing at my little creation, which just so happened to be a very tiny moon.

"So you guys like it" I asked.

"It's awesome, what is it."

"This right here happens to be a moon" I answered.

"But it's so small"

I gave the kid a weird look that made him laugh before I answered, "If it were a full sized one we would all be flattened."

This made the kids laugh even the kid who asked the question. The laughing kept going and they were pretty loud. I'm surprised they heard the door open. When there teacher gave them a weird look they tried to explain what was so funny while they were still laughing, but they managed after some difficulty to get their message across. Their teacher was still confused at why they were talking about a moon crushing them in the first place and she made it very clear.

"What started this thought to cross your minds?"

Now it was the kids' turns to be confused. Throughout this whole process my feeling of amusement never changed.

"Don't you see the tiny moon?" One of the kids asked as she pointed to the moon I had created.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see one," The teacher said as she shook her head.

At that I let out a small laugh which drew the attention of the kids.

"What's so funny? What are you laughing at?"

"There is no one laughing Riley," The teacher stated as she looked confusedly at her whole class.

At this point I was in a full blown fit of laughter at all the funny expressions sporting different people's faces in the room, but I was able to stand up. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears that had escaped from all the laughing of my face and went in stood right in front of the teacher.

"You don't see him," asked one of the boys from the class, "he's standing right in front of you."

The teacher at this point was starting to get a little freaked out. I chuckled as I turned to face the kids, "It's been fun talking to you kids, but I should be going."

"This is one of your pranks isn't it?" The boy from earlier asked.

I nodded as I snapped my fingers to make the moon disappear, which caused a few kids to frown. I put a big smile on my face as I waved goodbye at them and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Who's standing in front of me?" The teacher questioned.

"Nobody now, he left"

"And who was he?"

"Oh him, that was Luna."

I'm really sorry for such the long wait. I can't promise the next update will be soon as my computer is still a load of crap but I do plan on finishing this story.


End file.
